mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mamizou Futatsuiwa/Minoo's version
Minoo's version of Mamizou is a custom sprited character with an unusual playstyle similar to the creator's other ''Touhou Project characters, with said playstyle involving the use of only two buttons for melee attacks and the other buttons for either projectiles or Hypers. For reasons known only to her, mamizou seems to prefer transforming into her Buddhist allies and using their Special attacks rather than utilising her own.'' ) |Image = File:MinooMamizouPortrait.png |Creator = Minoo |Downloadlink = OneDrive Etoile's A.I. patch |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Mamizou is a six-button character that uses a custom gameplay style not based off Scarlet Weather Rhapsody or similar games, though it take cues from said games. mamizou's button layout is unusual for most characters, as she uses only the and buttons for melee attacks, while making use of , and for ranged attacks and the buttons for activating her Hypers. Like Minoo's other characters, mamizou's projectile attacks use up Power, though she starts the match with 1500 Power to compensate for this; additionally, the character has access to a Spirit Attack that can be activated with , which deals no damage but knocks the opponent down and gives mamizou 1000 Power, making gaining Power a non-issue, thus also coming with the benefit of allowing the character to freely use her Hypers with little to no drawbacks, in addition to her Specials. Mamizou's melee attacks are rather slow and weak, but her Normal does have the ability to autocombo by performing the same input repeatedly for a different attack each time. mamizou's Projectile Normals act as zoning tools, keeping the opponent pressured due to the fact that they spawn multiple projectiles; in contrast to this, her Projectile Normals spawn a toad that periodically hops towards the opponent's direction, which is useful for keeping pressure on the opponent as not only does it cause knockdown on hit, but mamizou can act independently of the toad's movements, though only a single toad can be active on screen at any one time, with another toad only spawning once the current one has hit the opponent and disappeared. All of mamizou's Specials involve her transforming into various characters associated with the Myouren Temple to attack the opponent, though most of them have very little distinction between them, as , and send the opponent bouncing off the stage wall, while simply launches the opponent. As far as the character's Hypers go, many of them are pseudo-full screen attacks that spawn multiple projectiles and allow mamizou to recover quickly, allowing for a followup and leaving the opponent with no choice other than to block; , , , and all operate in this fashion, with the latter spawning frogs that periodically perform jumping attacks in the opponent's direction. Like all of Minoo's characters, mamizou has no A.I. and uses the engine's default; it is because of the default A.I.'s random nature that the character tends to move around aimlessly while randomly using whatever attacks are at her disposal, which often leads to her frequently dropping combos and whiffing her non-projectile attacks. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | Uses 200 Power|}} | | Uses 200 Power}} | | Uses 200 Power}} | | Uses 200 Power}} 'Hypers' | | Uses 1500 Power|}} | | Uses 1500 Power|}} | | Uses 1500 Power|}} | | Uses 2000 Power|}} 'Others' | | Gains 1000 Power on hit|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Touhou MUGEN 6 - Futatsuiwa From Sado MUGEN Touhou All-Stars v3.0 (Arcade) Mugen Survival Mode Rigby & Mamizou Futatsuiwa Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters made by Minoo Category:Characters made in 2012 }}